Hawk's Eyes
by Firevoid
Summary: Cooro and his buddies see a shape in the sky; what will they do when they find it is actually a slightly hostile Anima?
1. New Girl

Senri looked up. Cooro and Nana looked up too; Husky just glanced up and turned his head away. "Just a bird," he said dismissively. The shape wheeling in the sky froze suddenly, and then fell, away from the four travellers. Cooro jumped up.

"Well, we'll see now! Come on!"

Nana grumbled but followed him; Senri stood and silently came as well, gazing around him. Husky inwardly sighed. Why did he even come...? However, he trailed after. Senri led the way, with Cooro bouncing along behind him and Nana jabbering away. Husky hated girls. They walked for a little while, long enough for Nana to wonder if they were going the right way. Senri just nodded, and dodged round a boulder. There was a small dusty space, with a dark haired girl sitting in the centre on a rock. If there was anything Husky hated more than annoying girls, it was crying girls. The one on the rock was weeping quietly, but stopped when she saw the four. She leapt up, brushing at her eyes and stood in a position that showed she had some fighting experience. Husky brandished his stick and she spoke, in a light but rough voice.

"What do you want?"

Her blue/grey eyes scanned them. They gave Nana the creepy feeling of being x-rayed. Cooro ran towards her, but Husky held him back. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed. The girl stepped back slightly, as if to run, and Senri held up his hand. She growled, and Nana hid behind Husky. That made the stranger laugh. Senri smiled, but Nana was freaking out. Husky glimpsed her and covered his ears. She shrieked, and the girl winced and covered her ears as well. Wings burst from her back, but unlike Nana and Cooro's, they were grey-brown.

"A hawk +Anima!"

The hawk girl flew away, madly zigzagging through the air. Cooro spread his wings and followed her. Husky hit his forehead with his palm. "That idiot, the girl will probably fight him." Sure enough, when the black wings caught up to the brown ones, they clashed and Cooro was kicked away. The hawk girl dipped and twisted frantically, and Husky got the impression she was either injured, or couldn't fly. The girl fell again, and Senri and Nana led the race to get to her. Senri's arm transformed and he slashed his way through the rocks. Husky had seen him so eager only a few times before, so he sped up and they almost stepped on the girl who lay panting on the ground. Husky grabbed her and shook her madly, yelling, "What did you do to Cooro!" She sobbed, and he dropped her. She clutched her elbow. Senri stepped forward and knelt in front of her. He moved her hand slightly, and Nana gasped. The girl's elbow was badly dislocated. Senri moved her hand completely off, and she looked at him with mistrust. He stared back, and the girl just nodded and relaxed slightly. Senri gripped her arm tightly, and pushed the bone back into place. The hawk girl screamed in pain, and Nana held onto Husky's arm. He was too dumbstruck at what was happening to shake her off. Senri put his hands on the girl's shoulders to stop her from flying away. He spoke softly, "Better?"

"Yes."

Senri helped the girl stand up, and she leaned against a stone and glared at Husky, especially at the stick he was holding. Cooro came out from behind a rock and stood next to Husky. Husky hit him with the stick. "Where were you?"

Nana said, "It does take time to walk, you know."

"Shut up."

Cooro ran towards the girl, who was standing next to Senri. She held out her good arm to stop him from coming closer. He ducked around her arm, and the girl was too weak to try pushing him away. She sank down to the bottom of the boulder, and Cooro sat next to her. She leaned her head back. "So," she said in her melodic voice, "what do you want?"

Cooro said, "Will you come with us? We're looking for +Anima."

Her voice held an anxious edge. "Does that mean you're all +Anima?"

They nodded. She sighed. "Figures. I couldn't fight you all off, even if I wanted to."

"Who said anything about fighting?"

"Being a hawk +Anima, I've had to fight way too much, even though I'm only just fifteen. It's why I'm living out here, instead of in a city like normal people. People would throw stones at me, calling me a monster, and I was mugged and robbed a few times. I was just attacked by some travellers, before you guys came along. It's how I was injured, though it wasn't so bad until I fell out of the air just then. So what are your names?"

"I'm Cooro, this is Senri, this is Husky and this is Nana! What's yours?"

"My name is Mica."

"So, are you coming or what?"

"Um... where are you going?"

"Anywhere! Wherever we can eat and sleep, and especially where we can find more +Anima!"

Husky interrupted. "Probably south, since it's the end of summer."

"Hmmm, south? Then yeah, I will come with you."

"Cool! Come on!"

Cooro marched off, before coming back and saying sheepishly, "I have no idea where we're going."

Senri helped Mica back up, and walked off. Cooro followed, and then Nana skipped off after him. Husky and Mica brought up the rear, in awkward silence. She cleared her throat. "So... do you still want to hit me with the stick?"

"I will if you don't shut up."

"Good, it means I don't have to try and start the conversation."

They walked for a little longer, in comfortable silence this time since they knew neither wanted to talk. At least, it was comfortable until they reached a river. Mica stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened. Husky walked on for a bit before realising she wasn't there. He paused, and turned around. "Mica?" She was shaking, and put a hand to her head. Memories replayed;

Her cousins teased her by holding her above the water, because Mica couldn't swim. They took her to a cliff and made her look down. There was deep water, far below. One cousin pushed her. She screamed; her death was getting closer and closer. She watched the hawk circling above, and suddenly she was going up, away from the depths and the source of her fear.

Husky shook her. Mica's eyes flew open and she only saw the deep water. She struggled and her wings burst open. Husky knocked her over and pinned her wings down. "Calm down, hawk-girl!" he was yelling. She thrashed, the only thought in her mind being to get away. She needed to fly, to feel the air. She released one wing, and then the other, freeing herself enough to flap into the air. She soared upwards, without looking down. When she did, she saw Husky yelling at the others and Senri looking confused. Nana and Cooro both spread their wings and took off after her. Mica tilted her head and flapped in midair. Nana's wings were bat wings? So Cooro was a crow, Senri… was a bear, Nana was a bat, and so what was Husky? Whatever. She would calm herself down, fly around a bit, and then maybe sit in a secluded space. Not anywhere near the river…

Nana flew hurriedly toward her, but Cooro was- somewhere. Mica twisted around to see where he was, and he charged into her at full speed. Last thing she saw were her own wings, flying up as she fell.


	2. Begging to Die

"Cooro, you idiot. You knocked her out."

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect her to turn around!"

"You're lucky Senri caught her."

"Yeah, thanks Senri!"

Mica rubbed her head and sat up, before opening her eyes. Nana said, "So why did she fly away anyway?"

Husky shrugged. "I don't know, she suddenly went all weird and started shaking, then she thrashed about and flew away."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! It wasn't my fault!"

Mica was propped up against a rock, a few metres away from where the others were sitting in a circle around a fire. Senri was looking in a small book, Nana was telling Husky off, and Cooro was being… well, Cooro. She shivered. It was dark already. She tested her body, stretched her injured arm and bit her tongue. It was still very sore. She opened her wings, and wrapped them round herself. Cooro looked over and grinned. "You're awake! Come over by the fire!" Mica stood but collapsed. Nana ran to help her but Mica stopped her. "Wait. If I can't look after myself then I'm worthless. It's just unfortunate we met when I was injured."

Nana huffed. Cooro came over and said, "You know, that's why we're in a group. We help each other, especially when one of us needs help."

Mica looked at them properly then, without her keen hawk eyesight. Cooro was serious about this, and his eyes were hopeful. Nana was pretty much the same, and Senri was slightly confused, but kind and also hopeful. Husky was standing off to the side, with his arms folded. He was trying to look like he thought this was all too much of a nuisance, but slight movements betrayed his concern and friendliness. She took a deep breath and said, "You don't understand. I… I can't trust. W-when I was young, my cousins pushed me off a cliff. That's what came from trusting. I trusted people in the city not to betray me, but they told everyone I was a monster and laughed. I trust, and then I am betrayed. It's how it works. But maybe I can break the cycle, by not trusting."

"Maybe we can break it for you."

"Maybe you can- but maybe you'll just stab me in the back. How can I tell?"

"Hmmm…"

Nana spoke up. "You let Senri- fix your arm." _If you could call that fixing,_ she thought silently.

She nodded uncertainly, and looked at Senri. "That's true."

Senri seemed to sense her gaze, and he looked up. He saw her staring, and smiled at her. That smile seemed to give her confidence. She closed her eyes and saw visions of all the times she had been betrayed… but forced them out of her mind to nod at Cooro. "I will come, but you must let me do things on my own. I need time to- adjust, to a group."

Cooro grinned. "Sure!"

She stood up and stretched out her bad arm. It hurt quite a lot, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She turned away from the river, and asked Husky, "What +Anima are you?" He sighed.

"A fish." Mica tried to picture that in her mind. He harrumphed and strode to the river. Her breath caught in her throat, and she closed one eye, partly turning away. She was scared that if he went in, he wouldn't come out. But when he dived in the water, he grew a long, silvery tail. He surfaced and glared at her. "Happy now?"

She nodded slightly. "But, you know, I never asked you to go jump in the water. I would never ask anyone to do that."

Husky got out of the water, dripping wet. He was muttering darkly to himself. Cooro offered Mica a piece of cooked fish. She took it and munched on it hungrily. Once she had finished, she looked around and saw that everyone else had fallen asleep. She watched the dying embers of the fire, and thought_, what have I done_?

They travelled the next day. Husky wasn't very happy, but Mica had no idea what was wrong. She sped up to walk next to Nana and whispered, "What's wrong with Husky?" She sniffed. "He hates girls for some reason; he almost left when I joined the group."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you guys don't really know each other?"

Nana looked down at her feet and spoke softly. "Cooro and Husky met at a circus, and then they met Senri somehow, I don't really know. Then I came along too, I had been living underground. We are travelling to find more +Anima, is all I know."

"Thanks."

Mica glanced at Cooro, who was chattering animatedly to Senri. _What was with this boy,_ she wondered.

They travelled through half the day, along the river. Mica tried to keep her distance from it without showing the others she was afraid. It was difficult, though, when they stopped to eat. "Hey, Mica!" Cooro yelled.

"Yeah?"

'Why don't you and Nana go have a bath, while we get something to eat?"

"Um, n-not right now, maybe."

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you shivering?"

"It's…it's nothing."

Husky thought otherwise. He waited until the others weren't looking, then whispered to Mica, "Can't you swim?" She shuddered at the thought. "N-no," she mumbled back. Husky thought on how he had become a +Anima. He had almost drowned… But it was strange that Mica became a hawk +Anima if she was so afraid of the water. He hesitated. "Do you… want me to show you how to swim?"

Mica stole a frightened look at the water, before nodding mutely. "But, how can you teach me? You have a tail, when you're in the water."

"True, but I can at least show you how to stay afloat."

"When?"

"How about… tonight?"

"Thank you, Husky."

"Don't worry." Husky wondered why he said that last thing. Maybe because he could tell how much the water scared her, and he remembered what had happened to him?

They collected food while Nana was bathing. They cooked the meat and divided it up into portions, as Nana came back. She smiled. "That smells great!"

"Then let's eat!" Cooro was obviously hungry. They ate quickly, and continued on their way. They stopped again that night, and ate some more. After the meal, Cooro fell asleep where he was sitting, Senri found a place a bit away and Nana used her bag as a pillow. Husky stood up, and with a jerk of his head, told Mica to follow him. She did, and Husky led her to a part of the river that he had noticed earlier, which had a very weak current. He stripped down to his black skin-tight pants and dove in the water. Mica took off her outer clothes and waded in up to her waist. Husky beckoned from deeper in. "Just a little more, don't worry."

She gulped and moved in slightly further. Husky kept encouraging her forward, but stayed close enough to grab her if she fell. When she was deep enough, he said, "Now kick away from the ground, forwards and up." Mica gave him a terrified look, but did as she was told. As she came towards him, Husky caught her and held her head up. "Kick gently with your legs," he said. She did, but could feel herself sinking, as well as weakening. Husky could tell she was starting to panic through her breathing. He gripped her more tightly and whispered, "Don't worry, I have you. I'll help you keep breathing." Mica closed her eyes tightly and nodded. Husky sighed inwardly. "Okay, take a deep breath. When your lungs are full of air there's no way you can sink." She complied, and Husky felt the buoyancy as she began to feel lighter. Mica let out a slight rush of air, and Husky held her above the water as she began to struggle again. "Come on, that's enough for tonight. You might get hypothermia or something." Husky towed her back to the shore and she held on to him tightly until she was safely out of the water. They dried off and put the rest of their clothes back on, and they wandered towards the campsite, finding Senri sitting, awake. Nana and Cooro were nowhere to be seen. She collapsed in a heap and said, "Now what? Senri, where are the others?"

Just then, they heard Cooro yelling, "We can't find them anywhere!" and he and Nana came out from the darkness. They rushed the two night-swimmers, and demanded to know where they'd been. Husky muttered something hard to decipher and Mica laughed awkwardly. "…Swimming."

"SWIMMING?!"

"Uh, yeah. Husky was teaching me how to swim. You see, I'm scared of the water, so…"

"Ooh! Husky was being a gentleman, was he?"

Husky hit Nana with his rod. "Shut up!"

Mica laughed. Cooro had a brilliant idea. "How about we go swimming tomorrow? All of us?"

She looked uncertain, but Husky nodded almost imperceptibly. Mica steeled herself and nodded with as much enthusiasm she could find for something she had been afraid of for years. "That sounds great."

They all lay down fairly close to each other to keep warm. Mica looked at Senri, on her left, and Cooro on her right, and hoped that this relationship wouldn't turn out like all the rest.

Mica rose early the next morning and left to collect some food for the others. She carefully detached Cooro, who was clinging to her arm. Standing up, she stretched and left quietly, trying not to disturb the others. While she was hunting, the sun rose, and the others sleepily roused themselves and each other. Mica returned later with three dead rabbits and knelt on a flat stone to cut them up. Senri started the fire behind her, and Nana watched Cooro and Husky catch fish. Husky got out of the water and brought some fish to the fire, while Mica sorted out cooking the rabbits. They all sat down and ate the hot meal, Nana especially seeming pleased. Which was odd, Mica mused, since she hadn't really done anything. Then Cooro started shouting, and it took Mica a second to understand what he was talking about. Then she realised. He wanted them to go swimming. Now. She involuntarily began shivering, but tried to stop herself._ I won't drown, I won't drown_. She chanted a mantra to herself as her throat closed up. She shut her eyes and suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked down, surprised, and Cooro gazed up at her. "Don't worry, nothing will happen. And if it does, we'll help."

She nodded firmly. "I know. I told you, I have trouble trusting. Anyone I used to know would leave me to die if I was drowning; in fact, they would probably put their foot on my head."

"We won't."

"Thank you."

They all stripped down to their underclothes. Husky jumped straight in; Senri and Cooro followed. Nana held Mica's hand as they stepped into the water. Mica felt panic begin to rise within her, as it always did. Her inner self was screaming, _what are you doing? You can't swim, this is too much for you, are you begging to die?_


	3. Bad Idea

Mica shuddered and tried to pull back. Nana looked surprised but tugged her forward. Mica surrendered and they took a few more steps into the frigid water. Cooro was splashing around nearby, Senri was just sitting on the bottom with his head poking out of the water, and Husky was floating and watching the others. Mica concentrated on her own feet, as they slipped and slid towards deeper water. Nana made sure she was steady, and thought about what scared her this much. Unfortunately, while Nana was thinking, Mica tripped and fell. She closed her mouth tightly against the water and kicked with her legs, causing a sharp pain to course through her foot as it connected with the rock bottom. She let out a stream of bubbles and clutched her foot. Then two different people grabbed her arms and hoisted her out of the water. She blinked, and Cooro and Nana came into view. Nana was apologising endlessly. "I'm really sorry I wasn't looking! I'm so sorry Mica, sorry," she gushed. Mica shook her head. "It's all right, it wasn't your fault," she reassured her. Mica tried to put her foot down but it throbbed sharply; she yelped and almost fell in again. "What's wrong?" asked Cooro. She raised her injured foot out of the water and grimaced. It was swelling rapidly and had turned an ugly shade of purple. "It seems that even if I don't go very deep, water has a way of injuring me."

"You won't be able to walk like that."

"Sure I will. See?" Mica turned and attempted to walk back up to the shore- but she couldn't put any weight on the foot. Cooro caught her just as she collapsed.

"Don't be an idiot. You obviously can't." Husky swam up to them. She thought for a second. "I can... fly."

Nana shook her head. "You can't fly for an entire day, and we'll be catching up to people soon."

"Well then, what do you suggest?"

The three looked stumped for a minute. Then Cooro looked at Senri. "Could you carry her?"

Mica looked startled. "What?"

"I just wondered if Senri could carry you."

"No. I couldn't let someone carry me for that long."

"Come on, you're hurt, and you need to move somehow," Husky snapped.

Senri was nodding. Mica sighed. "I attract bad luck, don't I?"

"Yeah, you need us."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Cooro."

"No problem. Do you want to keep swimming, or should we go?"

"Husky? Nana? Senri?"

Husky stood up. "Might as well go now," he said. Nana waded out of the water. "Senri? Should we go?" Senri nodded quietly, and scooped Mica out of the water. She squeaked with surprise. Senri carried her back to where they had set up a fire and put her down so they could pack up and clean up. Mica tried to help, but Nana would keep making her stop, so she eventually she just sat and watched. After a bit they were ready.

Senri picked her up in his arms again. He made sure she was secure, then they continued on their way. Very soon, they came across a group of travellers. Mica curled up slightly. Senri tensed. The travellers were very loud and boisterous, and as the group drew closer they saw that they were a part of a large caravan that had stopped for a rest. Mica hissed and Husky glanced up in surprise, to see Mica holding the arm that had been dislocated. He looked at the travellers again. _So these must be…_

Mica locked eyes with Husky, and sent a silent message. _Don't say anything. _Husky shook his head and stopped. Cooro and Nana stopped as well and Senri turned to face the three smaller figures. Mica shook her head vehemently. _No, Husky, _she mouthed. Husky ignored her. "These travellers… are these the ones that injured you, Mica?" he asked. She nodded slightly. Cooro looked shocked. "Then we should go get them to apologise!"

Nana looked angry. "How dare they! How can they hurt a lone girl just because she's a +Anima!"

"Just drop it; they're not worth it…"

"Mica, they almost dislocated your arm. And you have lots of other bruises."

"Husky, I know. Remember, I was the one who took the beating-" she muttered under her breath "-and then had to endure for three hours after which I was found by a group of kids, who helped me dislocate then relocate my arm and now I have completely ruined my foot."

Nana, with her bat hearing, heard this. She put a hand to her mouth and then burst.

"YOU MEAN THEY-"

"Nana, calm down..."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!"

"I've suffered worse, believe me. These guys regularly go past where I live."

Husky intervened before Nana marched over and beat up the men who were now laughing wildly. "We can't just leave it. These guys basically killed you."

"I wouldn't put it like that..."

"Oh yeah? Show us the left side of your torso."

"No. No way."

Senri curiously pulled up the left side of Mica's shirt. Her side was covered completely covered in half healed scars and what skin there was showing, was bruised and a multitude of different colours. Mica tugged her shirt back down.

"None of you guys saw that."

"We did."

"Husky, when I can walk again, I swear-"

"It might be a while until then; and besides, you couldn't hide that forever."

"I could if I tried."

"Are we going to talk to them?" Cooro asked. Nana said, "Let's have a vote!"

Mica immediately said, "I vote against."

"Anybody else?"

Nobody else spoke. Mica scowled. "Can't one of you humour me?"

"Sorry Mica, we're going to talk with them."

"Nana..."

Mica was somewhat frightened now. These men enjoyed hurting her, and went out of their way to find her each time they went by, and made sure to bring bows and arrows so they could shoot her out of the sky if she tried to fly away.

Senri picked Mica up, and the group headed across the plain towards the caravan. Mica kept twitching involuntarily, as she fought her urges to run. Not that she could, of course, but it didn't stop her wanting to. Scouts at the caravan noticed their approach and one disappeared into the circle of wagons, presumably to tell the leader of their presence.

A tall man came out of the caravan's area, and walked towards them. He paused for a split second as he saw Mica, but then continued walking at the same pace. Husky walked ahead, to show he was the one to address. The man stopped, and bowed. "Welcome. How may I help you?" His voice was smooth and oiled, as it had been all the times he had mocked Mica.

Husky bowed slightly in return. "We have come to deal with a matter we have decided requires attention. Recently we discovered a friend of ours has a number of injuries, some quite serious. Would you be so kind as to explain them?"

The man looked taken aback at the formal language this child was using, but recovered quickly and replied in kind. "I cannot explain that of which I have no knowledge. Who is your friend, and what particular injuries might these be?"

Husky didn't change his expression- he had guessed the man would be difficult. He gestured to Mica. "There is our friend. She has been wounded for no apparent reason, and I would like to find out if there is a plausible explanation."

Cooro looked completely blank. He had no idea what they were saying, and was just depending on Husky to talk to the man. Nana was keeping an eye on the men around the edges of the caravan, who were armed. Senri just held onto Mica and watched. The man considered for a moment. "I don't see anything wrong with the girl," he said, looking Mica over. Husky walked over to Mica, in Senri's arms, and whispered, "Play along," before pulling up her shirt to reveal the damage. Husky bumped her ribs as he moved her top, and she hissed in pain. The man let a slight smile escape his lips before an inscrutable expression covered his face. "We hurt the child because she is a monster. Is there anything more to say?"

Cooro looked mad. "Apologise."

"I don't think I should be taking demands from a _child,_" the man said stiffly. Senri put Mica down gently, as Nana yelled, "She is not a monster! And even if she was, that gives you no right to torture her!"

The man smiled patiently. "And who would stop us? I don't think there is any law prohibiting the torture of +Anima."

Senri got angry. Mica watched in astonishment as he transformed his arm into its bear form, and slashed at the tall man. Immediately, the men who Nana had been watching leapt forward to pull Senri back. Mica tried to stand, calling the enraged Senri back. "No, Senri! Leave them alone!"

Senri paused and looked back, and Mica made 'calm down' signs with her hands. He slowed, then stopped attacking, and let the men pull his arms behind his back. The tall man adjusted his coat. "So you are a monster as well?" he said, glancing at Senri. Cooro yelled, "They are _not _monst-" He was cut off by being grabbed from behind. Nana and Husky were caught as well.

"Are you a monster as well, then?" asked the man, ignoring Cooro's complaints. Nana shouted, "None of us are monsters! You're the monster!"

Mica said, quietly, "Leave them alone. Fight me."

"No, Mica!"

She stood unsteadily, balancing herself on one foot. The man strode over to Mica and kicked her once, twice, three times. She fell, as wings sprouted out of her back. She flapped herself upright, and the man's hand cracked across her face. She snarled and the others struggled harder. Mica fell backwards, and the tall man began beating her, kicking and standing on her. She looked up at him, and a wave of calm swept over her face. The man looked astonished. "_You think you've beaten me?_" she hissed, almost too low to hear. She couldn't stand anymore, so she rose off the ground, flapping steadily. She muttered, "You're lucky I don't kill. Or you might've been in a little trouble- either tonight or tomorrow."

She glared at the men holding her friends, with piercing eyes that had turned bright orange. They scattered, yelling something about demons. Mica turned to her friends. "I _told _you that was a bad idea."


End file.
